La ultima alianza parte 1
by Sergio Eduardo Ruiz Zavala
Summary: La guerra mas esperada esta por comensar, los bandos estan listos y el destino del multiverso se encuentra en manos de la que probalemente sea... la ultima alianza.
1. Chapter 1

La ultima alianza

Mayo 27 del 2010.

Instituto Charles Xavier, Tokio Japón

Clase de química de primer año de preparatoria. Llena de jóvenes promesas para la sociedad de ese país.

La clase es dada de forma entendible y concisa, los alumnos tomaban sus notas muy atentos, hasta que la campana de salida suena. Los alumnos salen y se despiden de su sensei. La persona a cargo de la clase de química se dirige a la sala de profesores a realizar sus evaluaciones, tranquilamente realiza su trabajo hasta que es distraída de su trabajo.

-Lecter-san. ¿Nos acompañas a tomar esta noche?-

Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño largo de gafas. Lecter respondió a la propuesta de su colega.

-Esta noche me toca hacer la cena Urashima, quizás el sábado entrante.-

-Siempre tan responsable. ¿No te cansa ser tan responsable?-

Dijo una mujer rubia ojiverde a cual se le veía un colmillo salido. Luego al grupo se le une un hombre alto y pelirrojo.

-Nanako tiene razón. Siempre te la pasas trabajando. Si no es en la escuela, es tu casa.-

-Tú no tienes a quien cuidar, Yuuji y Shana no saben cocinar. Además el resto de mis familiares no están casa, así no tengo de donde escoger.-

En eso suena el celular de Lecter.

-¿Si?.. Entiendo, lo trataremos mañana… de acuerdo se los diré.-

En eso Lecter se levanta, miro a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Cambio de planes, hoy estoy libre les diré a los chicos que Ed llego y nos iremos a tomar.

Serge Arthurd Lecter. 23 años, rubio, ojos verdes, de baja estatura. Por su pelo largo, su complexión delgada y tono de voz se le confunde con una joven adolescente.

Es profesor de química y de alemán en la preparatoria Charles Xavier, además es maestro titular de la clase de F-1.

Esa noche se fue a tomar unos tragos con unos compañeros de trabajo. En esa ocasión lo acompañaron Kuroi Nanako de historia, Urashima Naru de álgebra, Kasuga Ayumu de civismo y Yagami Iori de música.

Era una reunión agradable, conversan de cosas triviales y sin importancia, era un momento para disfrutar. Naru contaba sus aventuras antes de graduarse, Kasuga la vez en que en unas vacaciones su profesora de deportes se emborracho, Iori la vez que lidio con los digimons, Nanako las veces que trato de conseguir una cita y sus fracasos, pero Serge no contaba nada o mucho de si, de hecho estaba mirando su bebida de forma fija sonriendo. Iori se le acerca le pregunta a Serge.

-¿En que piensas?-

-En lo agradable que es salir de vez en cuando. ¿Sabes? Es muy divertido pasar un rato con ustedes, me relaja de mi rutina.-

Iori sabe que Serge es alguien muy activo, siempre esta investigando cosas ¿pero que? A ciencia cierta no lo sabe, solo que es relacionado a la química, aun así el rubio es muy reservado de lo que hace. Aun así le gustaría que hablara más y que no fuera tan cerrado.

Pero Serge es un tanto misterioso, llama la atención le guste o no, ya sea por su apariencia o por su personalidad. Pese a eso es agradable, disfruta de la compañía de sus compañeros como ellos disfrutan de el.

Después de su convivió en el bar, Serge se despide de sus colegas.

Camino a su hogar Serge piensa en el rato que paso con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero sabe que eso es pasajero, que no durara aunque lo desee fervientemente, sabe que solo finge, que no es verdad, que es solo una mascara para ocultar lo que es realmente. Pero ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo más detenidamente.

Era una mañana soleada en Tokio, Serge sale de su residencia que encontraba en barrio tranquilo de la ciudad, a el raramente le afecta las consecuencias de una noche de copas, por lo que estaba muy tranquilo, era fin de semana lo que significaba una reunión en "familia", así que tendrá que prepararse.

-¡Sensei! Buenos días.-

Serge voltea y ve a su vecina Fujioka Yuki, una jovencita que vive con su tío y su prima.

-Buenos días Yuki. ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien Sensei.-

Yuki es estudiante de secundaria y va al mismo instituto en el trabaja, Yuki suele ser tímida con la gente, pero con el no, a pesar de que Serge no se acostumbra del todo a su apariencia, definitivamente los mutantes son algo para sorprender y mas las del tipo diclonius, Yuki es linda pero el hecho de saber que puede despellejarlo si no es precavido le hace que le tenga respeto.

-Sensei… ¿Hoy se reunirá con su familia?-

-Si. ¿Deseabas algo?-

-Si, me gustaría que me ayudara a estudiar, no voy muy bien en matemáticas.-

Serge es del tipo que no puede decirle que no a una dulce chica y menos una que tiene ojos de conejo tierno, aunque tenga cuernos.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con la joven se dirige a su casa para ver los preparativos.

Shana y Sakai Yuuji son sus sobrinos pero la verdad es otra. Serge Lecter es un brillante profesor de química, pero no es más que una cubierta para la verdad, los dos jóvenes quienes se presumen son sus sobrinos no lo son realmente.

-Por supuesto Yuki, te parece bien mañana a las 4:30.-

En realidad se trata de algo mas serio que un grupo de agentes especiales…

-¡Claro! Ahí estaré esperándolo en casa.-

El es parte de una misión muy importante, una misión en la que esta en juego el destino del mundo…

-Claro me saludas a tu tío.-

El principio de algo inevitable.

Shana estaba limpiando junto Yuuji la casa, en la cocina Serge cocinaba algo grande. En eso llega el resto de la "familia".

Sujeto uno.

Nombre: Serge Arturd Lecter

Edad: 23 años (aunque aparenta 15).

Profesión: profesor de química e idiomas diversos (alemán, japonés, español, ingles, italiano y francés).

Función en su "familia": madre (aunque no le guste este titulo)

Sujeto dos

Nombre: Edward Elric

Edad: 20 años.

Profesión: profesor de química (en una preparatoria publica).

Posición en su "familia": padre (a Ed no le hizo gracia alguna).

Sujeto tres

Nombre: Son Pan

Edad: 21 años (aunque aparenta 16)

Profesión: estudiante universitaria

Posición en su familia: hermana mayor.

Sujeto cuatro

Nombre: Shana Lecter (el nombre es falso, ya que ella no tiene nombre).

Edad: 17 años (pero aparenta unos 12)

Profesión: estudiante de preparatoria.

Posición en su "familia": hermana menor.

Sujeto cinco

Nombre: Trunks Briefs

Edad: 29 años (aparenta 19).

Profesión: ingeniero (cualquier tipo de ingeniería excepto la que tengan que ver con química y biología).

Posición en su "familia": Hermano mayor

Sujeto seis

Nombre: Sakai Yuuji

Edad: 17.

Profesión: estudiante de preparatoria.

Posición en su "familia": hermano menor.

-¡Llegan tarde! No saben que deberíamos tener esto desde ayer.-

Serge reclama desde la cocina a los adultos de la familia.

-Perdón. Pero se nos complicaron ciertas cosas.-

Se disculpaba Ed con Serge, el cual seguía cocinando un estofado, en eso el agrega unas especias al estofado para después taparlo. Ed sabia que el rubio no estaba nada contento, ya que es muy estricto en lo que se refiere a su misión.

-Se que pelearon con alguien que no era humano, ni mutante y que en la pelea rompiste la "memoria" que contenía la información de la investigación de Trunks. Afortunadamente Trunks es un chico previsor y preparo un respaldo, el cual fue mandado a mi correo.-

Ed sabía que Serge es muy estricto con respecto a la misión, ¿pero como le explicaría lo de ayer con respecto a "esa persona"?

-¿Al menos estas bien Edward? –

Lecter se voltea para ver a Ed con un ojo morado y el brazo izquierdo enyesado, realmente fue una pelea dura para Ed.

-Si.-

-¿Quién te dejo así?-

Ed solo se encoge en hombros y le responde a Serge.

-Nadie en particular, solo…-

Y sin decir agua va, Ed es golpeado por Serge a una velocidad que ni los demás lo captan cuando este dejo a Ed en el piso.

-¡Tarado! ¡Solo a ti le pasa agarraerse a golpes con el primero que dice que eres enano!.. Además rompiste tu prótesis de nuevo.-

Todos saben lo que eso significa: Ed esta en un lió…otra vez.

-¡Rompiste mi polímero a prueba de balas antitanque!-

Verán, Ed y el resto son parte de una misión que busca el equilibrio del multiuniverso, cuyo objetivo es el de impedir una gran catástrofe, lamentablemente no les dieron los datos que necesitaban. Solo saben que fueron elegidos por los desastres que causaron al equilibrio entre dimensiones. La persona que los recluto fue Yuuko, la bruja de las dimensiones la cual los mando a la dimensión en donde están. El problema fue causado por sus imprudencias:

Ed abrió la puerta de la verdad por un universo donde la alquimia no estaba permitida por este por las malas.

Shana e Yuuji en más de una ocasión destruyeron seres que alteran la realidad sin preocuparse mucho en las consecuencias.

Trunks viajo al pasado para cambiar su futuro, pero creo una línea temporal que no debía existir.

Pan es producto de esa línea temporal que creo Trunks y afecto mucho el equilibrio de muchas realidades.

Serge… en realidad es un misterio el porque esta en esta misión.

Con los recursos que les dio Yuuko ellos en nueve meses lograron conseguir una casa, luego consiguieron lo demás. La infiltración fue fácil considerando que el grupo es muy organizado.

-¿Por qué todo rompes Ed?-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me mataran?-

-¡¿Qué voy hacer contigo Ed?-

Mientras Ed y Serge peleaban por la prótesis Shana se dirige al resto del grupo.

-¿No creen que debemos poner la mesa y hacer nuestra reunión?-

Mientras ponen la mesa el grupo habla de temas que no se escucharían en una noche familiar cualquiera, política internacional, criminales internacionales y superhéroes que abundan en este mundo en el que están.

-En conclusión Tony Stark es el que administra armas a S.H.I.E.L.D. y aparte es conocido como Ironman, es miembro de los Avengers y es tipo duro de roer en cuanto a información se refiere.-

-Dudo que obtengamos algo de el así de simple Trunks.-

-En efecto, Stark es de los héroes con mas influencia en este mundo Yuuji y eso lo hace precavido.-

Shana se columpia en su silla mientras expresa su pesimismo sobre Tony.

-¿Acaso es el único al que podemos acudir?-

Trunks pasa a Shana una revista científica en la que aparece un conocido personaje.

-Lee la portada.-

La chica lee y sin ningún interés le devuelve la revista al joven de cabellos labanda.

-¿Que tiene de especial un nerd canoso y sin chiste?-

-Que este nerd es Reed Richards, líder de los cuatro fantásticos y un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra.-

Ed y Serge se unen al grupo, mientras tanto Yuuji y Pan sirven la cena. Ed toma la revista y la analiza detenidamente.

-Ya eh escuchado de el, es un experto en la gran mayoría de los campos de la ciencia, siendo el de la física en donde mas destaca.-

El grupo discute miles de formas de contactar a alguno de estos dos, para poder obtener información de lo que necesitan. Pero nuestros héroes se desilusionan al hacer cálculos y especulaciones al respecto.

-Debe haber alguien a quien podamos acudir y nos crea. Pero como vamos, no tenemos mucho de donde escoger.-

Dijo Pan con frustración al ver el dilema en que se encuentran.

El grupo cena en un ambiente de incertidumbre sin saber que hacer para su misión.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre pelirrojo vestido de con traje azul entraba a un edificio por el callejón para que no lo vieran. Una vez dentro del inmueble entra por el elevador presionando una serie botones. Después de eso el ascensor baja a un piso no marcado, el sujeto sale y ve una puerta con lector de huella digitales, era de esperarse que dirigía a un lugar ultra secreto, en el cual se veía una gran cantidad de monitores y una gran silla una vez dentro. El pelirrojo deja en una pequeña mesa que estaba ahí una bolsa de comestibles. En eso se oye una voz proveniente de la silla, era obvio que alguien miraba a trabes de ellos de forma cuidadosa.

-¡Ya era hora! Me moría de hambre…espero que me hallas traído mis pokis de fresa.-

Decía una voz masculina detrás del sillón, este hombre detrás del asiento parecía trabajar frenéticamente detrás del tablero que controlaba los monitores.

-¿Alguna noticia de nuestra dama de ojos bonitos?-

-Ninguna.-

Respondió el pelirrojo con una frialdad suprema en su tono.

-Bien, en ese caso me pondré en marcha. No quiero que ese farsante empiece a ensuciar más mi buen nombre.-

-¿Qué hacemos con la chica?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo a la voz y esta respondió después de un rato.

-…Vigílala por un tiempo si se mete líos, después veremos que decide tu "señora".-

En eso el pelirrojo se retira, dejando solo al hombre en aquel lugar secreto.

-Será mejor que me ponga trabajar y le de una ayudadita a mi viejo amigo, se que no es limpio pero es la mejor forma de deshacerme del farsante. En cuanto a chica… será mejor buscarla por las cámaras, debe estar en Tokio aun.-

Y sin decir más se pone a teclear.

Devuelta en base de Serge y cia, este se encontraba en el sótano, el cual estaba acondicionado para ser un laboratorio…uno no muy ortodoxo. Si bien había computadoras y algunas cosas de alta tecnología, también había unos símbolos de alquimia y otros que no eran de alquimia según cierto chico de trenza. La verdad más que laboratorio parecía el taller de un mago muy excéntrico. En el Serge trataba de hacer una ecuación muy elaborada en una computadora, después de un rato se retira de esta y toma unas botellas de petróleo, para después verterlos en un enorme recipiente, al cual vierte mas ingredientes.

En eso aparece Trunks, el cual mira el proceso con curiosidad.

-No parece que estés fundiendo metal para que utilices ese trasto tan grade. ¿Qué harás esta vez?-

En vez de responder Serge toma un gis, con el cual va dibujando una serie de símbolos extraños en el recipiente. ..

-Lo que estoy haciendo es crear un polímero tan o mas duro que el famoso adamantium…-

-De esa forma harás que las piezas de las prótesis de Eduard no se rompan y de paso hacerlo lo mas indetectable posible. ¿O me equivoco?-

Serge termina los símbolos del recipiente. Menciona unos versos en un idioma extraño, de repente los símbolos brillan y la mezcla empieza a hervir.

-Exacto Trunks. Mi intención es evitar que Ed siga rompiendo mis aleaciones y polímetros.-

-Deacuerdo, empezare a crear las piezas a partir de tus indicaciones… alquimista.-

A Serge esa palabra le incomoda, a pesar que es cierto, el es un alquimista, pero también es químico, científico y magus. El le incomoda el titulo, pero uno es lo que uno es. Pero agradece que Trunks sea ingeniero mecánico y otras habilidades de la ingeniería general.

En general ellos hacen investigaciones y crean cosas que le ayuden. Sin embargo están algo estancados en sus investigaciones y misión.

Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar.

En lo alto de una montaña en Alemania, se encuentra un castillo, el castillo Einzbern, el cual es escenario del principio del fin. Es el lugar deseado de cualquier fanático a los cuentos de hadas, en el lugar se respira magia y belleza. El lugar en si esta lleno de todo tipo de obras de artes y acabados dignos de la realeza, en definitiva un lugar maravilloso… que ahora es manchado con sangre. En el castillo se encuentran numerosos cuerpos, de los amos y de la servidumbre, los pisos blancos del castillo ahora están teñidos de rojo.

El responsable de esta escena es…Alexander Anderson y la treceava división del vaticano, la sección Iscariote.

¿La razón para esta barbarie? Simple, el Papa ordeno el exterminio de unos magos blasfemos. Aunque… al ejecutor de esta masacre le parece que hay algo más de peso.

"¿Por qué el santo Padre ordenaría esto?" Eso pensaba Anderson, los Einzbern no eran enemigos de la iglesia, no tenían nada en contra de del vaticano. En resumen, esto parecía un capricho o que estaban haciendo el trabajo sucio de alguien más.

Anderson ordena a sus ejecutores quemar el castillo. Al subir al helicóptero ve el castillo arder en llamas. Una vez emprendido el vuelo Anderson se cuestiona si eso fue lo correcto, pero las órdenes del Papa no se cuestionan.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-

Susurra Anderson mientras se aleja más y más del lugar. A lo lejos un satélite ve el castillo arder, la imagen es vista por el hombre en el cuarto de monitores en Tokio, el ve el castillo vía satélite, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Justo como lo esperaba, solo falta que el farsante inicie su trabajo, la damita mueva sus piezas, Athena se percate de la situación, que los héroes hagan lo suyo y que Chris no falle… Spencer esto es el comienzo y yo tengo las mejores cartas a mi disposición.-

En eso en los monitores se ven una niña albina, un joven pelirrojo y a Serge Arturd Lecter.

-Tengo al caliz blanco, a la vaina de la espada sagrada, al rey y al vengador… ¿Pero que tienes tu Spencer? –

El hombre se para y se encamina al elevador mostrando su identidad.

-Veremos que haces sin tu paraguas Spencer.-

El hombre era Albert Wesker.


	2. Chapter 2

El derecho a ser dios

El segundo episodio de la ultima alianza, veremos si eh mejorado y quiero toda su sinceridad y sin compasión.

Dime un sueño y te mostrare un martirio, bueno la frase es otra pero es aplicable a un hombre: Ozwell E. Spencer.

El fundador de la farmacéutica Umbrella tenía un sueño. El quería hacer un nuevo génesis y ser el dios creador de dicho génesis, pero dicho sueño se vino abajo con la destrucción de Raccoon City, Spencer quería ser el nuevo padre de la humanidad, pero su sueño fue frustrado por de el Xavier y el de Tsukino, en su utopía no cabía esas cursiladas, pero encontró la forma de continuarla, lamentablemente encontró muchos inconvenientes, dichos inconvenientes eran revisados en sus aposentos de su mansión, que se encontraba en lo alto de un peñón junto al mar en algún lugar de Europa. Spencer el cual estaba postrado a una silla de ruedas, conectado a múltiples aparatos para alargar la desgastada vida del anciano. Leía palabra por palabra, formula por formula, cadena por cadena. El viejo de tanto analizar se dio cuenta de que era imposible, no es que tuviera los recursos económicos para hacerlo, sino encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer el proceso, un proceso demasiado delicado y complejo. En eso el viejo ve el disco en donde se encuentra todos los datos de la investigación nueva, tan cerca y lejos de su objetivo Spencer guarda el disco con el resto de los documentos, que obviamente eran copias del trabajo original. El viejo Spencer escucha la tormenta por venir, dirigiéndose a la ventana para apreciarla escucha que alguien ha entrado a su habitación sin tocar, el anciano se pensó que se trataba de su guardaespaldas personal, el cual era demasiado informal y grosero pero eficiente.

-Te dije que te tomaras el día, necesitas una mujer para que se te quite ese carácter Envy.-

Pero no era la persona que el esperaba ver, la ultima persona que esperaba ver antes de morir se encontraba tras de el y lo supo por su voz.

-¿Envy? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

Spencer movió su silla para ver si era verdad si "El" estaba tras de el. En efecto se trataba de el. Los ojos cansados y sin esperanza del hombre se iluminan al ver a su más grande logro.

-¡Tu!-

Se trataba de Albet Wesker. Spencer lo miro con asombro, el de todo lo que había quedado de Umbrella, tenia que ser el lo que volviera, no sabia si estar contento o temeroso.

-¿Se preguntara por que estoy aquí? Señor Spencer.-

El viejo se rió entre una débil y desgastante tos, como si algo magníficamente bien hubiera sucedido, Wesker no entendió por que reía su antiguo jefe y sin siquiera darle tiempo el viejo le cuenta el porque el estaba hay.

-Se el porque me buscaste Albert…-

Los truenos iluminaban la habitación mientras el anciano le decía la verdad a Albert. Este escucho la verdad detenidamente, verdad que lo dejo impactado y que resolvía el porque de su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

-¿¡Así que soy un producto?-

-Exacto, de todos los niños Wesker…Tu fuiste el mas fuerte y apto… el único de 1000 que llego a la meta esperada. Pero mi utopía solo será posible si esa niña tonta desapareciera junto con esos tres mutantes inútiles…Lamentablemente todo se perdió en Raccoon City, pero tu eres lo único que queda de ese sueño.-

En eso empieza a toser violentamente Spencer, ante la indiferente mirada de Wesker, entonces el viejo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se levanta de su silla.

-¡Mírame! Yo el hombre que tiene el derecho de ser dios…sucumbiendo anta su propia mortalidad.-

Wesker al saber que era el único sobreviviente de un experimento fallido, el cual trataba de crear una raza superior a cualquier otra. Que estaba destinado a buscar a su creador para continuar su deseo, pero eso no será posible. Wesker se acerca a Spencer, para susurrarle al oído las últimas palabras que escucharía su antiguo jefe.

-El derecho a ser dios… es mío…-

El puño de Wesker atraviesa el cuerpo del ex líder de la corporación Umbrella. Wesker ahora se siente mejor, la angustia se ha ido, las cadenas que lo ataban a Spencer habían desaparecido, jamás se había sentido mas libre en toda su vida. Al ver a su creador muerto tomaría sus planes y terminaría su labor. En eso divisa un cajón entre abierto con un fólder con un disco y documentos por alguna extraña razón decidió guardarlos entre sus ropas, en eso entraron dos personas armadas a la habitación. Personas que el conoce perfectamente bien. Al verlos supo que esto era una señal…que los débiles siempre se opondrían a los elegidos. Se enfrenta a sus otrora compañeros de S.T.A.R.S.

Los agentes Valentine y Recfield combatieron contra su ex capitán sin dudarlo, lamentablemente se vieron superados por los poderes meta humanos de Wesker. Después de literalmente barrer la habitación con Chris y Jill, Wesker supo que si se retiraba esos dos lo perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo, por lo que los mataría y se evitaría más problemas a futuro. Sin desperdiciar tiempo levanta a Chris, el será el primero, al ver esto Jill no lo duda, se arroja contra Wesker, lo tacleo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltara a Chris y para tirarlo por la ventana junto con ella. Chris se levanta y ve caer a su compañera.

-¡Jill!-

Grita con angustia al verlos caer al mar embravecido, lleno de impotencia Chris se voltea y ve que la puerta sale disparada hacia el, en un rápido movimiento Chris esquiva la puerta la cual sale por la ventana por donde callo Jill. Chris quien no se recuperaba de la perdida de su compañera se enfrenta a un nuevo enemigo.

Chris divisa a una aparente mujer de largo cabello verde oscuro que vestía de negro y que estaba totalmente empapada. Esta persona vio el cuerpo de Spencer sin vida, esto le hizo enfurecer y arremetió contra Chris. Chris le disparo pero al ver que cada herida que le hacia regeneraba y parecía que no tuviera un efecto negativo sobre esta persona. Esta persona levanto a Chris y le pregunto con muy poca paciencia.

-¿Quién te mando a matar al viejo?-

Chris trato de librarse sin éxito, pero es arrojado por la supuesta chica con violencia. Chris no le queda de otra que responder el interrogatorio, ya que Wesker ya le dio una paliza y esta persona le pondrá otra si no le responde a sus preguntas.

-OK, yo no lo hice…ug! Yo vine a interrogar a Spencer pero cuando llegamos alguien se nos adelanto.-

Chris le explica lo sucedido a esta persona la cual escucha atentamente lo sucedido. Después de ver que Chris decía la verdad la persona se retira dejando a Chris desorientado.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¿No es obvio? El viejo se murió y me quede sin trabajo por obedecerlo, dijo que necesitaba una novia para que se quitara lo amargado.-

Chris no lo dudo y le apunta al chico, el cual escucho cuando Chris cortó cartucho.

-¿Qué pretendes?-

Pregunto sin siquiera verlo y Chris le responde.

-No te puedo dejar ir si eres un B.O.W. Además ¿a donde pretendes ir? ¿Qué crees que esperas a las afueras de esta mansión?-

El chico se para y voltea a ver a Chris y le responde secamente y sin vida.

-No lo se.-

Ya en el presente, Serge investiga al tipo con el que Ed peleo. No logro mucho, solo que se llama John Smit, que trabaja para la BSSA y que suele visitar Tokio muy seguido.

La verdad el consideraba las peleas de Ed eventos aislados y sin importancia. Pero ahora tiene otro asunto que atender.

-¡Voy!-

Responde al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, al abrirla se trataba de Yuki Fujioka, la cual iba a un repaso de matemáticas.

Serge inicia la sesión de estudio el comedor de la casa, después de una hora Serge decide que es hora de un descaso.

Desde que vive en Japón, Serge se volvió adepto al te, por lo regular suele tomarlo con Shana y Yuuji o con sus compañeros profesores, el por lo regular suele tomar te verde pero esta vez prepara un te mas exótico para un japonés.

-Espero te guste el te canela con leche, Yuki.-

-No soy exigente con la comida Sensei. Por cierto…quería preguntarle algo.-

-¿Qué cosa Yuki?-

Pregunta con curiosidad el rubio, el cual esperaba una pregunta personal e incomoda.

-¿Qué se siente tener su propio club de fans?-

Sip, Serge tiene su propio club de admiradores, la mayoría formadas por Fan girls.

¿Cómo paso? Todo se remonta a su primer día de trabajo en el instituto Charles Xavier, lo recuerda como si fuese ayer.

El se encontraba en la sala de profesores con su material listo y con algo de nervios. La profesora Naru Urashima lo motivaba, el sale del lugar y se dirige a su salón, el cual estaba en su mayoría conformado por chicas, al verlo todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¡Que joven!-

Era la frase que mas se escuchaba entre los alumnos, algunos decían: "¡Que linda!"

Muchos se fijaron que era extranjero, pero Serge no presto atención y en un perfecto japonés se presenta. Toma un gis y empieza a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Mi nombre es Serge Arthurd Lecter y así se escribe mi nombre en su idioma y así en el mío.-

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante uno diez segundos y por respuesta se escucho un fuerte: "!EEEEEEEEEEhh!"

Hubo muchos comentarios de lo más variados.

-¡Es hombre!-

-Pero parece mujer.-

-¡Kawaiii!-

-¡Que bajita es!-

-¡Pero es hombre!-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

Y sin número de comentarios relacionados con su apariencia que lo dejaron un tanto incomodo y trato de que los jóvenes se concentraran en el de otra forma.

-Jóvenes, a partir de ahora seré su profesor de química y como dije me llamo Serge Arthurd Lecter.-

-Su voz es tan linda.-

En eso fija su mirada en una chica de largos cabellos negros y blanca piel la cual dice un comentario que impacta al rubio.

-¿Me pregunto como se vería con un vestido victoriano?-

-¡Tomoyo-chan!-

Serge se le quedo viendo a la joven, nunca imagino que alguien le dijera semejante comentario. Después de eso Serge se impuso y decidió castigarlos con un examen sorpresa, para saber que tanto sabían de la materia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Al ser de una apariencia muy "kawai". Pero la cosa no termina, con el transcurso del tiempo, a Serge se le declararon 3 alumnos varones, 13 alumnas de diferentes clases diferentes y una larga listas de fans interesadas en su apariencia de niña moe. Desde entonces a tenido que lidiar con su estorbosa popularidad.

Devuelta después de recordar cosas incomodas, le da su respuesta con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Un poco molesto y avergonzado. Pero es algo que puedo manejar. Ya me ha pasado desde la secundaria.-

-¿Ya era muy popular desde secundaria? ¡Impresionante!-

Ante este comentario Serge mostró una mueca de fastidio y resignación.

-Yo no lo creo, siempre he tenido este aspecto de niña desde que tengo memoria, muchos se metían conmigo y tuve que darme a respetar con un carácter fuerte y unos buenos golpes. Realmente era una pequeña amenaza… creo que aun lo soy.

Yuki, se que los mutantes como sufren discriminación por sus poderes o apariencia. Yo sufrí de discriminación por mi apariencia. Pero ambos fuimos bendecidos con nuestras rarezas, tú con esos cuernitos y poderes y yo… con una belleza femenina y un gran cerebro. Yuki la verdad muchos envidian a los diferentes, porque en ellos esta el cambio y muchos se niegan a el. En resumen, odio mi apariencia pero a la vez estoy feliz con ella.-

Yuki se quedo viendo a su profesor un largo rato, pensando en lo profundo de sus palabras. Ella odiaba su condición de mutante, pero ella sabía que había gente que la quería por ser ella misma. Serge le dejo mucho en que pensar.

-Sensei, eso es bonito.-

-Si… termina tu te, pronto estarás lista para lo que pongan en el próximo examen.

Mientras tanto en África, Chris Recfield y Sheva Alomar, se enfrentan a Albert Wesker, después de mucho batallar le logran inyectar el PG67AW, en eso Wesker empieza a convulsionarse, Chris y Sheva lo rodean, Wesker aun no ha perdido, aun tiene el Uroboros listo para propagarse, pero algo pasa, algo imprevisto para ninguno de los tres…

El avión donde se encontraba el Uroboros explota antes de que Wesker pudiera subirse a el.

-¡Nooooo!-

Grito Wesker. ¿Quién es el responsable de tal acto?

-Es lo menos que te mereces "Hijo prodigo". ¿El derecho a ser dios? ¿Quién te as creído para creerte semejante cosa? Me das asco, ni siquiera eres capas de vencer a dos simples mortales. ¿Y aun así te sientes digno de ser un dios?-

Nadie dice nada. Nadie es capas de algo. Solo miran al recién llegado.

El porta un traje similar al de alguna clase de clérigo de algún tipo de religión, el cual porta una mascara blanca que cubre su cabeza.

El sale de entre las llamas caminando a un paso firme e imponente. Dirigiéndose hasta Wesker. Una vez delante de Wesker, el misterioso enmascarado levanta a Wesker del piso, como si se tratase de un muñeco. Chris y Sheva le apuntan al recién llegado, pero este ni se inmuta.

-"Hijo prodigo", te creíste superior a todo, no tomando en cuenta al resto de los guardianes de este mundo. Tu castigo será…-

En eso Wesker es atravesado de lado a lado por el clérigo ante las miradas atónitas de los agentes. Wesker escupe sangre, no cree lo que sucede. El, que se suponía que seria el nuevo dios del nuevo génesis, muere de la misma forma que su creador…que irónica es la vida.

-Yo si tengo el derecho de ser dios… pero no me interesa tal titulo…Duerme "Hijo prodigo".-

El clérigo saca su brazo del cuerpo de Wesker y lo deja suavemente en el piso. El se voltea y en eso escucha las armas de los agentes y sin voltearse les dice con una calma.

-¿Quieren una paliza?-

Sin decir más ambos agentes se lanzan sobre el, el cual para todos los ataques sin ningún problema.

-Necesitaran más que eso…lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar.-

El clérigo empieza a levitar para después salir disparado a gran velocidad, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

-¿De donde salio ese?-

Albert Wesker maldecía aquel hombre que lo ataco, sabia muy bien quien era. Chris y Sheva se acercan a un Wesker convaleciente, el cual no tardo mucho en dejar este mundo.

-Tenemos más trabajo del que imaginamos.-

Dijo Chris al ver lo acontecido.

Mientras tanto en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. todo parecía frenético, todos parecían rastrear una serie de eventos muy extraños y la muerte de Wesker era parte de la serie de eventos.

-¿Tienen la señal de satélite?-

-En cinco minutos se establecerá un enlace.-

-El contacto con nuestros agentes en Italia es nulo.-

-No hay pistas de los acontecimientos en Alemania.-

-Los datos de satélite sobre el castillo Einzbern fueron hakeados.-

-Tampoco hay datos de la misteriosa organización que penetro nuestra defensas informáticas.-

-Se robaron una serie de reliquias de los museos de alrededor del mundo, principalmente Grecia.-

-Una empresa farmacéutica italiana pidió una serie de ingredientes poco comunes, la lista se la enviare al director en este instante.-

-Un poblado de Afganistán desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y las fuerzas de ocupación fueron neutralizadas.-

-En México hubo un brote del virus T.-

-No hay datos disponibles de Tricel.-

-El Dr. Doom exige una reunión con la ONU por el atentado bioterrorista en la frontera de su país.-

Todo era un caos, nadie sabía lo que pasaba exactamente. ¿Por qué rastrear una serie de eventos sin conexión aparente?

-Director… ¿Qué hacemos?-

Pregunta un agente a su superior, el cual suspira, mira el caos y responde.

-Sigan las pistas de todo, comuníquenme si encontraron alguna pista que una todo esto con Umbrella.-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Ya escucho, si me permite, tengo que ir a Japón.-

El agente no entendió por que el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. tendría que ir ese país el cual no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué va hacer en Japón señor?-

-A encontrar una respuesta.-

El director se retira dejando a cargo al agente el cual no entiende él porque de tan repentina decisión, pero algo era seguro. El sabia que esa persona se encontraba ahí.

Mientras tanto en Japón un grupo bastante peculiar se mueven por las calles de Tokio, una niña de cabellos blancos y de ojos rojizos era acompañada por un joven rubio de ojos dorados y una mujer de cabello castaño rizado y ojos verdes, se dirigían a un lugar no especificado.

-¿En serio tenemos que ver a ese tal Emiya?-

Pregunto el rubio, cual cargaba una serie bolsas a la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Claro Alphonse-kun, es necesario, solo así Illya-chan estará tranquila y se sentirá segura.-

-Comprendo eso… ¿Pero porque tengo que cargar todo esto Ruler?-

La mencionada Ruler empezó a reír de forma ligera y discreta y con singular alegría le responde Alphonse.

-Es que en Japón hace mucho calor en esta época del año y no tenemos ropa adecuada, además no puedes andar con esas fachas con las que llegaste aquí, así que te elegí algo discreto.-

El rubio suspira profundamente, sabía que así eran todas las chicas, por lo protestar sería inútil. El rubio se dispuso a preguntarle a Ruler lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Qué pretendes Ruler?-

-¿Pretender que?-

Respondió de forma inocente y tranquila, como si no supiera nada de nada. Alphonse no parecía enojado, más bien desilusionado de la respuesta inocente de Ruler.

-No seas así, me sacaste de mi mundo para quien sabe qué y no tengo ni idea de porque. Luego me encuentro con la novedad que soy el guarda espaldas de una niña y tengo que acompañarla a quien sabe dónde, para que vea a un tal Emiya Shirou… ¿Qué hay en juego? ¿Qué motivo oscuro está detrás de esto?-

-Simple, necesitamos un alquimista, que sepa sobre la transmutación humana.-

Alphonse se detiene ante la respuesta de Ruler, la cual hace que él se enfurezca.

-¿Sabes qué? Eso fue un fracaso, no me necesitas.-

Ruler solo sonríe y le responde a al rubio algo que no esperaba.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tu eres un alquimista muy capacitado y con los datos que tenemos te aseguramos que lograras grandes cosas. Además Illya-chan te ayudara, que mejor que un homúnculo para que diga cómo crear un homúnculo y como destruirlo o curarlo.-

-¡¿Qué tratas de decirme!-

Dice intrigado Alphonse ante tal revelación, esto era inaudito, Illya la niña con la que estuvo viajando, comprando, comiendo y jugado era algo que no era humano.

-Alphonse Elric, tu misión es simple…tienes que salvar a Illyasviel Von Einzbern. A ella no le queda mucho tiempo, si en un año no corregimos los errores de su fabricación ella morirá, debes hacerlo sin la necesidad de utilizar piedra roja, eso solo aceleraría el proceso. Aparte Illya puede ser la clave para condenar al universo, si la curas eso no será posible, aparte tenemos que protegerla a como dé lugar…puedo contar contigo…Alquimista del alma.-

Al no sabía que responder, no esperaba tal noticia, pero ahora ya sabe su misión.

-Lo haré, tenlo por seguro Ruler.-

Ruler mostro una cara de llena de alivio, como la de una madre que siente que sus hijos están en buenas manos. Al supo con eso que ella era alguien de fiar y que no escondía dobles intenciones.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar! ¡Que se nos va hacer tarde!-

Grito Illya a los dos, en respuesta ambos se ponen en marcha. Al se da cuenta que lucha por una buena causa en esta ocasión, aunque hay algo que lo preocupa…la persona detrás de Ruler.

En algún lugar del mundo un hombre mira desde su balcón el patio de su mansión, contemplaba las flores, el hombre era alto, rubio, de ojos verdes. Era alguien de porte imponente, vestía como todo un noble ingles, a lo mucho no aparentaba más de treinta años. El caballero fue interrumpido de su meditación por el Padre Enrico Masweld.

-¿Señor Spencer?-

Pregunto el Padre al caballero el cual no se voltea a verlo, solo le responde al sacerdote sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Si.-

-No sé cómo le hiso para llegar tan lejos, pero déjeme decirle que una vez que el padre Anderson lo descubra…Solo la voluntad de Dios lo salvara de el.-

El noble, no lo toma como una amenaza, más bien como un desafío, uno que no va perder.

-Padre, solo le diré que matare a esos dioses paganos que andan por este mundo…incluyendo el suyo.-

En eso Enrico Masweld es atravesado por puño de Spencer, el cual poco a poco se retira del balcón, dejándolo morir lentamente.

-¡Por que yo seré el único dios de este mundo! ¡Por que el derecho de ser dios…es mío! ¡Y no de un idiota bueno para nada!-

En Japón, el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. se encontraba en un centro comercial de Tokio, ahí se encuentra con una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos dorados, esta joven de baja estatura y de facciones finas, parecía ser una estudiante de secundaria la cual tenía una mirada muy fría. Al verse cara a cara esta se media vuelta y camina hacia una restaurante de comida rápida, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. la sigue. Una vez dentro ambos se sientan frente a frente. Ninguno hablo mas para pedir sus respectivas ordenes. Una vez que empezaron a comer el hablo.

-Hanasaki…se que algo está por ocurrir y no es precisamente algo agradable, se que tus muchachos le han dado problemas a S.H.I.E.L.D. desde que Nick Fury estaba al mando de la organización…Así que iré al grano… ¿Qué diantres está pasando?-

La chica empezó a beber su soda, cuando termina de beber esta le responde al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Lo que estábamos esperando coronel de brigada, sabíamos que este día llegaría, lo supimos en el momento de la tragedia de Rancor city…-

Eso el agente da un sobresalto golpeando la mesa con ambas manos con una expresión de furia.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver Umbrella con todo esto?-

La chica solo se limito a seguir bebiendo, después de terminar su bebida miro fijamente al agente con esos enigmáticos ojos dorados que tenia.

- Ozwell E. Spencer no está muerto. Nos engaño a todos, el prepara algo grande, nada de lo que se halla visto en este mundo se le compara a lo que nos tendrá preparado ese tipo.-

El agente sabía que eso era todo lo que conseguiría de Hanasaki, ya había lidiado con ella con anterioridad, ella no le diría más a menos de que fuese necesario.

-Toma, esto será suficiente para pagar la comida…Si tienes algo útil, me llamas a mi línea directa.-

El agente se retirara, no logro mucho con la chica pero tenía "algo" y con ese "algo" iniciara su investigación.

-Su venganza contra Umbrella no lo dejara pensar con objetividad, se lo que ha trabajado para acabar con esa compañía, aun después de su caída. No se deje llevar por la venganza.-

El director de S.H.I.E.L.D toma un gran respiro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señorita Hanasaki Sakura.-

El director se retira definitivamente del establecimiento dejando sola a misteriosa joven.

-Sea cuidadoso Maes Huges-san, un poder mas allá de los dioses se desatara en este mundo.-

En algún lugar de Nueva York una misteriosa chica corre entre los edificios con un maletín metálico. Ella saltaba de techo en techo hasta llegar a la plaza de los Cuatro Liberales, hogar de los Fantastic Four. Ella mira el edificio con algo de temor, pero se llena de valor y se dirige con convicción al edificio.

-No le temo a un grupo de fenómenos, he enfrentado a peores cosas.-

La chica se dirige firmemente hacia un fuerte desafío.

Fin del capítulo 2


End file.
